monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Oc's Monster High Life: The New Ghouls
(Other Oc's welcomed. Just ask!) 'Chapter 1' "Yawn" woked up Jenny. "Good morning, snoozer," teased Jinafire. "I do not snooze, I sleep!" yelled Jenny. "Well, you seem like you sleep fire, because your pillow is in ashes," Jinafire said. Jenny looked at her pillow. It was in ashes. Her dolphin pillow pet was burned to a itty, bitty crisp. "Oops... Well, lets just get ready for the new scaremester... Well you since you have already been to Monster High for a year. I'm just a newbie... Anyways,I'll worry about my pillow later," Jenny said sadly. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. "Hurry up!" Jinafire rushed her. "I'm trying. I'm not used to putting on make-up as much as you!" Jenny yelled through the bathroom door. A few minutes later she came walking out wearing pink eyeshadow with little dashes of messy sparkles on her eyes. She was wearing the reddest lipstick she could find, and she wore this blue dress with a orange traditional Chinese dragon design wrapping around her dress. It had long sleeves, and had a belt that looked like flames around her waist. She was borrowing her sister's daily basic shoes. "Finally, you got out o- Are you wearing my shoes? Go ahead I guess..." Jinafire said willingty. Jenny walked down stairs to see breakfest on the table. "Good morning..." Jenny said as she looked concerned at the toast. The toast was burned and smelled like garbage. "Yummy... Breakfest..." She gagged. "Hey, Rooki, come here," Jenny whispered to her pet gryphon. "Here's your breakfest. I'm not hungry.. Don't tell mom," Jenny whispered once more. "Good morning, dear." Jenny's mom said. "How was breakfest?! I made it with my own specialty." She asked. "Umm.. A little bit too... Toasty and Schrumchous..." Jenny lied, "Just the way.. I like it.." Jenny lied again. ---- "I'm all ready to go to school! My first day, I'm so excited!!!" a ghoul screamed. This ghoul was named Rootete.She had pink and brown hair that went to her thighs and flat bangs. Her skin was brown, like a root, and she had a black floral birthmark that started from her shoulders to her wrist. She wore a forest green sweater with green jeans and green socks. She wore brown/gold high heels. "Rootete, please be quiet, it is only 6:30 in the morning. Either go back to sleep, or go to school!" Venus grouched. "Sorry, Venus, I can't go to school without you nor can I ruin my hair by sleeping. So looks like your waking up." Rootete outsmarted her. Rootete started shaking her sister to where she woke up. "Fine! Okay, I know you are excited about your first day at Monster High, but this is my new scaremester. I need some sleep," whined Venus. "And the Earth needs more trees.I'll be waiting downstairs." Rootete outsmarted Venus again. She then walked downstairs to her living room. She sat on the couch and read the new book; Double Scaring Book for Ghouls. The book told about all these cool information about random topics. She loved the book, and already read twice, but she can't help reading it again. ---- "Hey! Why did you do that Clawd? I have to go change into new pants now!"Clawthen yelled at Clawd. Clawthen had milk poured on his black and blue shorts. "Dude, I'm sorry. Howleen pushed me while I was pouring some milk into my cereal!" Clawthen replied. "Well, still, I have to go change into my clothes," Clawthen said. He walked downstairs into his room. "What sha'll I wear...," He murmured to his self.. "This is Clawds... Jeez..Your shirt size is larger then dads..," He murmured again, but giggling a little bit. He selected his pants and went inside his bathroom to change. He came out of the bathroom wearing his dark blue jeans. He was also wearing a blue t-shirt with a black paw print on it with a blue and light red plaid jacket. It was a little wet from the milk. His brown hair was very shaggy and loose. "Kids, time to get on the bus. By the time everyone is on there, it'll be time to go to school!" He heard his mother say. "Hopefully I make a first good impression on my classmates.." 'Chapter 2' Jenny walked into the school. "Wow..." she whispered to herself. All the sudden, a ghoul who looked like a dragon, walked up to her. "Xin chào! Bạn trông giống như bạn nói ngôn ngữ của tôi. Bạn có biết những gì tôi đang nói gì không?" The ghoul said. Jenny looked at her, like she was going nuts. "Sorry, what?" "Bạn đã nói gì?" the ghoul looked at her confused. 'Maybe she doesn't speak english quite well.. Let me say some languages, and if one seems familiar, maybe I could understand her.' Jenny spoke to herself. "Do you speak Chinese?" she ask. The ghoul nodded no. "Japanese?" Again, she nodded no. "Korean?" She nodded no again. "Filipino?" She shook her head no. "Vietnamese?" The ghoul nodded her head yes. "Bạn có nói tiếng việt?" she asked. Jenny thought the words out in her head. 'She might be asking if I speak vietnamese... My mother taught me some when I was little.. Lets see if I can remember what she said...' Jenny then spoke, "Không nhiều việt" She heard the ghoul say "oh." The ghoul then walked away... "I should ask my mom to teach me more Vietnamese..." Jenny said, then walked off too. ---------------------------------- (Will work on later, please ask your character to be in it.) Category:Fanfiction